1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with height adjustable keys.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device includes a number of keys, the keys are usually fixed to a circuit board, the height of the keys relative the base usually cannot be changed. When the electronic device is used for playing games, only a few of keys are required. However, because unrequired/negligible keys of the electronic device which are not needed during playing games are adjacent to the required keys, the unrequired keys are often stricken inadvertently during playing games.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having height adjustable keys to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.